camphexfandomcom-20200215-history
Assets, Icons and Poses
These are the assets, poses, and icons from Camp HEX. These all belong to PurpleFlyProductions. You must use his permission, as well as every contestant's user to use these poses for commercial use, but stuff such as their usage fanart is considered allowed. Hosts: WIP Season 1: These are the assets, icons, and poses of Season 1. These are not allowed to be used for commercial uses, without PurpleFlyProduction's permission. as well as the permission of each contestant's respective owners. But fanart is allowed. You can also find bonus poses made by PurpleFlyProductions that aren't canonical, but still available. Assets: Bluebot Asset Leaf.png|Bluebot 1 Bluebot Asset.png|Bluebot 2 Crafting Table Asset.png|Crafting Table Magnolia Asset.png|Magnolia Photograph Asset.png|Photograph Poses: Bluebot.png|Bluebot Crafting Table.png|Crafting Table Magnolia Pose.png|Magnolia Photograph Pose.png|Photograph Photo All Star.png|Photograph (2) (Non-canon) Icons: Bluebot Icon.png|Bluebot Square Icon Crafting Table Icon.png|Crafting Table Square Icon Magnolia Icon.png|Magnolia Square Icon Mouse Icon.png|Mouse Square Icon MP3 Icon.png|MP3 Square Icon Photograph Icon.png|Photograph Square Icon Razor Blade Icon.png|Razor Blade Square Icon Season 2 These are the assets, icons, and poses of Season 2. These are not allowed to be used for commercial uses, without PurpleFlyProduction's permission. as well as the permission of each contestant's respective owners. But fanart is allowed. You can also find bonus poses made by PurpleFlyProductions that aren't canonical, but still available. Assets: Cinnamon Bun Asset.png|Cinnamon Bun (Cinna) Crossbuck Asset.png|Crossbuck Hexagon Token Asset.png|Hexagon Token Metal Bar Asset.png|Metal Bar = Poses: Cinnamon Bun Pose.png|Cinnamon Bun (Cinna) Crossbuck Pose.png|Crossbuck Hexagon Token Pose.png|Hexagon Token Hex Token All Star.png| Hexagon Token (2) (Non-canon) Metal Bar Pose.png|Metal Bar Metal_Bar_Pose_All_Star.png|Metal Bar (2) (Non-canon) = Icons: Chicory Icon.png|Chicory Square Icon Cinnamon Bun Icon.png|Cinnamon Bun Square Icon Crossbuck Icon.png|Crossbuck Square Icon Dorito Icon.png|Dorito Square Icon Fire Orb Icon.png|Fire Orb Square Icon Hexagon Token Icon.png|Hexagon Token Square Icon Lid Icon.png|Lid Square icon Metal Bar Icon.png|Metal Bar Square Icon Nightlight Icon.png|Nightlight Square Icon Paw Icon.png|Paw Square Icon Skirt Icon.png|Skirt Square Icon Slime Apple Icon.png|Slime Apple Square Icon Star Ballon Icon.png|Star Balloon Square Icon Tophat Icon.png|Tophat Square Icon Venus Flytrap Icon.png|Venus Flytrap Icon Season 3: These are the assets, icons, and poses of Season 3. This includes the Hexagon Phase Hosts, as well as Holographic Bitten Pentagon (Will add them in the future.). These are not allowed to be used for commercial uses, without PurpleFlyProduction's permission. as well as the permission of each contestant's respective owners. But fanart is allowed. Assets: Ameythst Asset.png|Amethyst Ball Asset.png|Ball Blindfold Asset.png|Blindfold Black Ink Asset-0.png|Black Ink Bubble Tea Asset.png|Bubble Tea Crutches Asset.png|Crutches Dream Catcher Asset.png|Dreamcatcher (Spring Dream) Empty Husk Asset.png|Empty Husk Fork Asset.png|Forky Geo Maytree Asset.png|Geo Maytree Ham and Cheese Asset.png|Ham and Cheese Happy Mask Asset.png|Happy Mask Heart Asset.png|Heart Hexa Blue Asset.png|Hexa Blue Hex Luvah Asset.png|Hex Luvah Holographic Bitten Pentagon Asset.png|Bitten Pentagon Hologram Homebase Asset.png|Homebase Krylax Asset.png|Krylax Microphone Asset.png|Microphone (Microphone®) Octavian Minis II Asset.png|Octavian Minis II Pepparoni Asset.png|Pepperoni (Pepparoni) Perfume Asset.png|Perfume Pew Asset Flag.png|Pew w/Flag Pew Asset NoFlag.png|Pew w/o Flag Pickle Jar Asset.png|Pickle Jar Pineapple Asset.png|Pineapple Pink Gel Pen Asset.png|Pink Gel Pen Reversey Asset.png|Reversey Sick Cydes Asset.png|Sick Cydes Solo Cup Asset.png|Solo Cup (Solo Kipp and Strurm) Super Sea Snail Asset.png|Super Sea Snail Viola Asset.png|Viola Worm on a String Asset.png|Worm-on-a-String Zero Asset.png|Zero Poses: Ameythst Pose2.png|Amethyst Ball Pose.png|Ball Black Ink Asset.png|Black Ink Blindfold Pose (1).png|Blindfold Bubble Tea Pose.png|Bubble Tea Crutches Pose.png|Crutches Dream Catcher Pose.png|Dream Catcher (Spring Dream) Empty Husk Pose.png|Empty Husk Fork Pose.png|Forky Geo Maytree Pose.png|Geo Maytree Ham and Cheese Pose.png|Ham and Cheese Happy Mask Pose.png|Happy Mask Heart Pose.png|Heart Hex Luvah Pose.png|Hex Luvah Hexa Blue.png|Hexa Blue Holographic Bitten Pentagon Pose.png|Bitten Pentagon Hologram Home Base Pose.png|Homebase Krylax Pose.png|Krylax Microphone Pose.png|Microphone (Microphone®) Octavion Minus II.png|Octavian Minis II Pepparoni Pose.png|Pepperoni (Pepparoni) Perfume Pose.png|Perfume Pew Pose.png|Pew Pickle Jar Pose.png|Pickle Jar Pineapple Pose.png|Pineapple Pink Gel Pen Pose.png|Pink Gel Pen Reversey Pose.png|Reversey Sick Cydes Pose.png|Sick Cydes Solo Cup Pose.png|Solo Cup (Solo Kipp and Strurm) Super Sea Snail Pose.png| Super Sea Snail Viola Pose.png|Viola Worm on a String Pose.png|Worm-on-a-String Zero Pose.png|Zero 'Icons:' S2 Style/Square Icons: Amethyst S2 Style Icon.png|Amethyst Square Icon Ball S2 Style Icon.png|Ball Square Icon Bitten Pentagon Hollogram S2 Style Icon.png|Bitten Pentagon Hollogram Square Icon Black Ink S2 Style Icon.png|Black Ink Square Icon Blindfold S2 Style Icon.png|Blindfold Square Icon Bubble Tea S2 Style Icon.png|Bubble Tea Square Icon Crutches S2 Style Icon.png|Crutches Square Icon Spring Dream S2 Style Icon.png|Dreamcatcher Square Icon Forky S2 Style Icon.png|Forky Square Icon Geo Maytree S2 Style Icon.png|Geo Maytree Square Icon H.a.C. S2 Style Icon.png|Ham and Cheese Square Icon Happy Mask S2 Style Icon.png|Happy Mask Square Icon Heart S2 Style Icon.png|Heart Squeare Icon Hexa Blue S2 Style Icon.png|Hexa Blue Square Icon Hexagon Block S2 Style Icon.png|Hexagon Block Square Icon Homebase S2 Style Icon.png|Homebase Square Icon Krylax S2 Style Icon.png|Krylax Square Icon Microphone S2 Style Icon.png|Microphone Square Icon Octavian Minis II S2 Style Icon.png|Octavian Minis II Square Icon P.G.P. S2 Style Icon.png|Pink Gel Pen Square Icon Pepperoni S2 Style Icon.png|Pepperoni Square Icon Perfume S2 Style Icon.png|Perfume Square Icon Pew S2 Style Icon.png|Pew Square Icon Pickle Jar S2 Style Icon.png|Pickle Jar Square Icon Pineapple S2 Style Icon.png|Pineapple Square Icon Reversey S2 Style Icon.png|Reversey Square Icon S.S.S. S2 Style Icon.png|Super Sea Snail Square Icon Sick Cydes S2 Style Icon.png|Sick Cydes Square Icon Solo and Strurm S2 Style Icon.png|Solo Cup Square Icon Viola S2 Style Icon.png|Viola Square Icon W.o.a.S. S2 Style Icon.png|Worm-on-a-String Square Icon Zero S2 Style Icon.png|Zero Square Icon S3 Style Icons: Amethyst S3 Style Icon.png|Amethyst S3 Icon Ball S3 Style Icon.png|Ball S3 Icon Black Ink S3 Style Icon.png|Black Ink S3 Icon Blindfold S3 Style Icon.png|Blindfold S3 Icon Bubble Tea S3 Style Icon.png|Bubble Tea S3 Icon Crutches S3 Style Icon.png|Crutches S3 Icon Forky S3 Style Icon.png|Forky S3 Icon H.a.C. S3 Style Icon.png|Ham and Cheese S3 Icon Happy Mask S3 Style Icon.png|Happy Mask S3 Icon Heart S3 Style Icon.png|Heart S3 Icon Homebase S3 Style Icon.png|Homebase S3 Icon Krylax S3 Style Icon.png|Krylax S3 Icon Microphone S3 Style Icon.png|Microphone S3 Icon P.G.P. S3 Style Icon.png|Pink Gel Pen S3 Icon Pepperoni S3 Style Icon.png|Pepperoni S3 Icon Perfume S3 Style Icon.png|Perfume S3 Icon Pew S3 Style Icon.png|Pew S3 Icon Pickle Jar S3 Style Icon.png|Pickle Jar S3 Icon Pineapple S3 Style Icon.png|Pineapple S3 Icon Reversey S3 Style Icon.png|Reversey S3 Icon S.S.S. S3 Style Icon.png|Super Sea Snail S3 Icon Solo and Strurm S3 Style Icon.png|Solo Cup S3 Icon Spring Dream S3 Style Icon.png|Dreamcatcher S3 Icon Viola S3 Style Icon.png|Viola S3 Icon W.o.a.S. S3 Style Icon.png|Worm-on-a-String S3 Icon Zero S3 Style Icon.png|Zero S3 Icon Category:Assets Category:Icons Category:Poses Category:Season1 Category:Season2 Category:Season3 Category:Contestants Category:Characters